Minecraft Fanfic
by LittleAzureWyvern6
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it and can't wait to read your reviews! Possible OCxHerobrine and title will be changing once I figure one out.
1. Prologue

**Minecraft – Prologue **

**? Point of View**

"Looks like I'm back again.." a gravelly voice spoke aloud to the trees of the swamp land that surrounded him. Shrugging the owner of the voice set off preparing to walk back home it would be quite the trip, at least it would be until his strength returned.

The lone soul traversed through the murk with relative ease. So used to this kind of thing it had become second nature. Though this time it was different.

After crossing a river that separated the swamp land from a spruce forest something in the distance would catch his eye. Watching from afar the man slid into the cover of low tree the branches where shade of the tall tree offered stealth, the opportunity to observe and remain unseen.

From his now closer view in the shadows, the lone soul looked on his eyes widened ever so slightly in realization. "A skin? Why is she all the way out here?" he pondered to himself as he watched the sleeping form of the only other person for miles.

Looking to the sky he frowned, It was early afternoon and if the sleeper didn't wake soon the mobs that roamed in darkness would have an easy meal.

A soft almost silent sound drew his attention back to the sleeper who slowly began to wake.

Not daring to interact with the skin he watched on, the hesitation was due to previous experiences, the lone soul pondered for a moment before deciding that he would leave a small gift. Quickly and quietly using the trees to keep hidden, he placed a single chest with a few basic necessities before retreating back into the shadows once again.

For a few moments he watched as the sleeper sat up. A soft smile graced his features as the sleeper awoke and looked around, "What'll you do now?" he asked himself quietly. Maybe this time around luck was on his side and the hunt had begun early.

**Louise's Point of View**

Warmth. That's the first thing Louise felt as the thick darkness that shrouded her conscience began to fade away. A hoarse groan escaped her dry throat as she stirred.

Louise raised an arm to her eyes to slowly adjust to the sharp light streaming in through the tree leaves. Frowning slightly from the lingering fogginess she still felt. Sitting up slowly she let her hand drop to the ground for extra support.

Once the fog had finally cleared from her mind, Louise opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. "Where... am I?" she thought to herself while looking over the unfamiliar territory. "hgrr?" came a raspy squeak instead of hello which both surprised and confused Louise. "My voice... I can't speak?!" she thought to herself, fear and panic crept over her slowly numbing her mind and body, her breaths coming out in shallow bursts as her mind raced.

That was when Louise noticed movement in her peripheral vision. Carefully turning to see what had caught her attention, Louise held her breath fearing the worst . "Moo" it was just a cow. Sighing with relief Louise smiled letting her body relax.

It was then that she noticed the chest sitting in the middle of the clearing.

With curiosity getting the better of her, Louise got to her feet and cautiously approached the chest. Reaching out to the lid, she paused for a moment "what if it's a trap?" the thought lingered before she finally decided to take the risk.

Upon opening the chest Louise was surprised by it's contents, as if it had purposefully been put there knowing who ever found it would need these item. A stone axe, a wooden sword, an inventory bag, three loaves, a stone pick axe and four torches. Picking up the sword a familiar feeling tingled through Louise's mind looking from the weapon to the cow "Well.. I'm going to need food" she sighed inwardly feeling sorry for the animal.

Taking swings at the cow, it would die with a pop and disappear leaving behind three raw steaks. Raising a brow at the oddity of what had happened but it seemed so natural. Shrugging Louise picked up the raw meat and placed it in the inventory bag along with the other items in the chest.

For the next hour Louise went about collecting wood and food. By the time she had finished night had fallen. "Well I better find some where to sleep" She thought while massaging the kink that had formed in her right shoulder.

It was then that a low sickly groan broke the quiet. Jumping in fright Louise looked in the direction of the noise and the blood drained from her face. Two zombies were stumbling in her direction. With out a second thought and a hoarse scream, she bolted away from the undead horrors.

It wasn't until Louise had crossed a river and stumbled into a hollowed cliff face that she stopped to let her exhausted body recover. Looking back over the river she huffed in relief that there was no sight of the foul creatures.

It was here that the full realization of her predicament hit her. Tears welled up in her eyes before falling down her redding cheeks. With Soft sobs and ragged breaths Louise dragged her feet to the very back of the cliff face.

Placing a torch down for light and warmth, she curled up on the floor in the fetal potion. "Who am I? How did I get here?" were the questions that lingered in Louise's mind before crying herself to sleep.

**? Point of View**

The lone figure found this skin strange. The traditional mark that normally appeared on a skins left wrist was no where to be seen and the reactions to

the world were also puzzling. As the figure watched, he had decided to watch over the strange skin for the night so the mobs would not harm her.

~small time skip to sunrise~

"Who are you?" he asked himself as the sun began to creep over the horizon. Getting up from his position he dusted himself off. "I'll come back when I have a better understanding of your appearance" he spoke quietly before turning and running out into the forest, heading to the nearest intersection where three or more biomes met.


	2. Chapter 1 - Base Camp

_The Next Day_

Stiff and sore Louise awoke feeling tired from her sleep on the cold stone floor, rising up off the floor she stretched the sound of bones popping echoed throughout the shallow cave walls as a relieved smile made its way on to Louise's lips. It was then that her stomach made its demands known causing her to sigh. "Looks like today's going to be rough" Louise thought picking up her inventory bag and rummaging through it until she found what was needed.

Placing down the crafting bench, furnace and single chest she started to cook the meats she had foraged from the day before. Once they were cooked Louise took two of the steaks and placed the rest in the chest for safe keeping.

"Might make this little cove my home until I can figure out what to do.." Louise thought as she finished the second steak, moving forwards she headed to the river to wash her face and have a drink. Rummaging through the inventory bag again Louise grabbed out the spruce wood intent on using it to fortify the alcove so the creatures that appeared at night wouldn't find her an easy meal and to keep the elements at bay while she rested in her new little home built into the cliffs.

_Time Skip to Late Afternoon _

Wiping her brow with the back of a splintered hand Louise smiled at her handy work "Finally a wall and a door at least". Looking out the holes of the door she frowned seeing pink sunlight bleed into the pale blue of the oncoming night sky. Heading into the back of the alcove she made her way over to the chest . Upon opening it Louise's frown turned to a scowl of frustration. There were only three torches left.

"I really need to go look for some more supplies, these won't last much longer" she would have grumbled if she could speak, the chests lid closed with a resounding thud and Louise walked over to collect her inventory bag, it lay on the floor next to the one burning torch it's firelight illuminating the pickaxe and sword inside it. Looking at the door she stared at it losing herself to thought, after a short while of intense thought Louise left the safety of her newly made home to explore the nearby cave she had spotted across the river earlier that day.

_At the Cave mouth _

"It's pretty dark down there" Louise fretted looking down from the entrance of the cave, looking into her bag she grabbed one of her three torches putting it down she lit up the cave mouth. Walking slowly into the cave Louise set down the second torch when the light from the first torch started to fade from view. Before moving on she peered into the distant gloom "Coal!" was the happy thought that passed through her mind at the sight of the black ore embedded in the roof just out of the light.

Running to the coal ore she reached into her bag, wrapping her hands around the hilt of the pickaxe Louise began the process of mining. After collecting the ten pieces of coal from the vein in the roof Louise walked towards the darkness placing down her final torch she was greeted with a branching set of three tunnels leading deeper into the cave.

"Looks like there'll be more to do tomorrow" sighing Louise turned to leave when an arrow whistled by missing her head by a mere inch. Standing at the entrance of the cave illuminated by the light of the crescent moon was a skeletal archer notching another arrow into the creatures wicked looking bow. "Not today" she thought quickly throwing her pickaxe into the bag and grabbing the sword by the hilt pulling it out in one swift motion Louise jumped to the side as the arrow buried itself into the stone wall behind her sending small chips of stone flying. It missed her by a little but that didn't stop the archer from trying again.

Running as fast as she could Louise swung the sword when she was close enough. The sword struck the brittle bones of the archers rib cage but it wasn't enough to take it down straight away. Looking down at its now damaged body the skeleton frowned letting out a chilling scream before swinging one of its fists at Louise's face.

Instinct kicked in as Louise raised her arm to block the oncoming punch with her left forearm then with all the strength she had threw a punch of her own with her right hand to the bridge of the skeletons long gone nose. Hitting her mark the skeletons nasal bone shattered sending cracks through the surrounding area.

Pulling her fist back Louise looked at the skeleton surprised at herself as the archer fell to the ground before turning to dust leaving behind a couple of bones. "Well that wasn't so bad?" she smiled to herself before picking up the bones placing them with the coal and pickaxe in her bag. Leaving the cave sword raised and ready Louise hurried across the small river and returned to the safety of her new home to make torches and head to bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 2 - Creature Comforts & Mystery

_The Next Day_

**Louise's Point of View**

Once again Louise awoke stiff and sore, with an irritable sigh she pulled herself up off the ground, getting ready to move out and forage for food she checked her remaining supplies. Checking her supplies she noticed they had begun to dwindle getting dangerously low. "Looks like I need to stock up" she thought bitterly taking out the sword from the chest and slinging the backpack over her shoulder, she hesitated not particularly liking the idea of killing animals but to survive she'd need to adapt or she'd starve to death.

Louise leaned out of the doorway checking to make sure the surrounding area was free from harmful creatures, before leaving the safety of her home she took a drink from the river then headed out to hunt.

It wasn't hard for Louise to find more cows and pig, there was a good sized herd on the other side of hill that the cove was located with one thought entering her mind at the sight of them "Food". Thankfully the animals weren't very bright, once hit they would moo or squeal loudly, run around in circles then continue to graze as if nothing happed. Looking around as she wiped her bloodied hands on her skort legs, Louise noticed that pigs and cows weren't the only animals around. Smiling sadly as she walked over to the white wooled sheep flock and struck down three of them "Looks like I'll be sleeping comfortably tonight" she thought as a raspy chuckle escaped from her damaged vocal chords.

Satisfied with the amount of meat she had, Louise headed back to her home caring the wool in her arms so it wouldn't get as dirty as it would have in her backpack. Opening the door with her foot Louise hurriedly put the meat inside the furnace to cook. While that was happening she searched through the chest and found only three planks left. Pouting she knew it was enough for what she needed but that meant that a few trees needed to be chopped down as well.

At the crafting table Louise quickly made a bed which she in her surprise knew how to make. How though was beyond her but she didn't let it bother her too much. Placing down the bed Louise left the cosy home so she could freshen up. Jumping into the river Louise used handfuls of sand to scrub out the blood on her skort and finger nails. Once clean she clambered onto the river bank and lay on the soft grass to dry in the warm early afternoon sun to dry.

**? Point of View**

The soft patter of feet echoed off the high cracked stone walls as the elderly villager made his way down one of the haunting passage ways in the mansion like castle. His breaths came in short bursts as he had not needed to move at this pace for what felt like centuries.

Upon reaching his destination. The elderly man allowed himself to lean against the wall to catch his breath and to ease the crippling ache in his sides. "Notch… Jebs… why is this happening? Why haven't you saved us from this horror?" he wheezed wiping a bead of sweat from his wrinkled brow.

Once his breathing was back to normal the elderly man pushed open the door to the large throne chamber. Fear slowly made its way into his frail body as he stepped into the poorly lit room making his way towards the figure sat upon the redstone and obsidian throne.

"Report" the figures voice boomed through the dark room causing the elder to fall to his bony knees in fright. "Y-yes my lord… the g-girl is in Minecraftia on Vanilla" he stuttered unable to hide the fear over whelming him as the gaze of his master bore into him, his eyes were deep and dark, impossible to read and they peered into his soul with an icy intensity.

"Good" the figure stated again in the same booming voice causing the elder to cry out before bursting into a shower amethyst and glittering redstone dust. Getting up from his throne the figure descended the stairs that lead down from the elevated throne. Willing the dust and gems to come to him, a sharp toothed grin crept its way onto his lips. "Soon, I will harvest your essence and no one will be able to stop me" he purred before a sinister cackle escaped him. His echoing laugh lingered over the burnt stone where a man once stood as moving forward he exited the room.

**Louise's Point of View**

Once Louise felt dry she got up and headed back inside to collect her axe. Before leaving though she would take out the cooked steak and replace it with the raw pork. When her task was complete Louise headed to the top of the hill and started cutting down the trees while replanting any saplings that feel from the leafy branches.

_Small Time Skip_

Dusk was upon the land as Louise finished her task heading back home with an aching back and splintered hands but enough wood to last a good few weeks. "Ouch little bastard," She thought wincing as she plucked out another splinter from her hand after she finished she stretched out on her bed. Sighing she got and moved over to the chest taking out two of the freshly cooked pork chops, sitting back down on the bed she devoured them hungrily before laying back down on the bed letting her tired feet recover, as she lay there she watched the shadows on the ceiling of her home as they danced in the flickering light of the torches.

"Kinda gets a little lonely out here" She thought wondering where she had come from and if where she had come from people were looking for her? Did they care that she wasn't with them? Lost in her thoughts and mesmerised by the dancing shadows Louise failed to notice the glowing eyes looking at her from across the river. A small tear escaped her eye without her noticing as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Enderman's Point of View**

The lone enderman tilted its black head in curiosity at the creature hiding in the cave. It didn't feel the same as others like it that it had seen. Why was this one so different?

Taking the risk the curious enderman teleported into the room and walked over to the sleeping Louise. Leaning closer to get a better look at the sleeping skin. Frowing slightly the enderman noticed something on the underside of her left wrist, leaning forward the enderman's glowing purple eyes widened in surprise.

That wasn't right. Why was the mark only an outline? "Master must know" it said quietly in a voice that was barely a whisper. With one final look at the sleeping Louise, the enderman teleported back to its original spot across the river before teleporting back to the end. Back to his master.


	4. Chapter 3 - Moving Out

_**Hello everyone! I'd just like to thank you all for giving my fanfiction a chance and deciding to continue reading it. I wish there was a way I could better express my gratitude other than this little message but I'll try do better each time I upload a new chapter :3 **_

_**I'd like to give a special thanks again to Aether032 for teaching me how to proof read and edit my fanfiction and to my lovely reviewers StealthPheonixia, BlackDragon41 and The Cat Loving Kid, you guys are awesome!**_

_**Now enough chatter from me and on with the story ^w^**_

**Louise's PoV**

On a particularly cloudy day Louise decided to take her time in getting more coal and stone to finish the second bridge that lead to the dark oak forest she had discovered a little over a week ago. First it was time to relax with a swim in the river to wash her long aqua colored hair which had started to get unkempt due to not having soap of any kind. Once done Louise checked on the animals she had corralled into a miniature barn made of clay bricks and wood.

On her way to the small barn Louise stopped at the stable she had made for the stallion she had rescued. When Louise had first come across the large beast three weeks after waking in the forest, it had been very ill and malnourished. Unable to leave the poor thing there to die a slow death Louise built a small shelter to protect it from the elements while frequently bringing it food from a simple field she had made along the river and fresh water.

When the horse was finally back to full strength Louise felt a little down. It had been nice to have someone to look after and even though she couldn't speak, it seemed the stallion had been able to understand her just by her moods and kind actions. So it came to quite a surprise when he followed her home that day but it was very much appreciated all the same.

"Hey there Doreimus" She thought affectionately while petting his thick neck. Nickering a greeting back Doreimus would sniff intently at her bag. The whiskers on his nose tickling her side. After a few raspy sounds that made up a laugh she stepped back out of his reach and reached into the bag to retrieve what the beast was so intent on getting. Holding out the carrot Doreimus happily took the offered vegetable, eating it noisily as Louise headed off to tend to the other animals.

_~Small Time Skip~_

It was mid-afternoon by the time Louise was ready to go into the cave across the river. Double checking she had everything that was needed she headed out across the stone bridge to the cave.

**Felicity's PoV**

From her line of sight Felicity watched as the target headed down into the cave. A cruel smile spread from the corners of her thin lips, the feeling of childish glee fluttering in her stomach at the task ahead. "I don't know why Master is so interested in you but no matter as long as I get to grief your precious little home that's all I need" she purred to herself jumping from her perch and landing with a roll on the ground.

Double checking that her target was nowhere to be seen, Felicity headed for the front door. With a light push the door swung open allowing the griefer free entry to the homely place. Deciding to have a quick look around, she withdrew a flint and steel from her pocket, her thumb tracing delicate patterns over its surface. "Hmm kinda reminds me of my first place" she sighed as sad eyes swept over the large map on the wall showing the areas her target had explored.

Shrugging off the nostalgia, Felicity walked up to the map and set it a light with her simple tool. Once that was done she headed over to the bed which resided at the back of the room and set it on fire as well. Happy with her work Felicity watched the small flames become a blaze before leaving the burning structure and headed back to her master to give him, her report.

**Louise's PoV**

While making her way down the tunnel that lead straight ahead Louise noticed something different about the scene before her. The faint glow of redstone dust lit up by a redstone torch lay further down the tunnel. Confused due to not having placed the items there herself, Louise took out her sword in case some kind of foul creature lay beyond the dim light.

As she approached the source of light a frown formed at the sight of a second set of redstone a little further down the tunnel leading to the right. Knowing she was not the cause of the caves new addition Louise proceeded with caution as she followed the trail of dust and torches.

The trail led her down past the well-lit paths she was familiar with but still she followed. Determined to find out what had left these here. If it was a threat she planned to take it down without a second thought.

It wasn't until the path lead down a manmade spiral stair way that the dim glow stayed constant. Making her way down again she wondered what kind of creature would do this. Certainly the green cannibals and skeletons which were, to Louise's point of view, the obvious answer couldn't be capable of doing such a thing otherwise this would have happened before. No this was definitely something she had not dealt with before.

Relieved to finally reach the bottom of the stairwell Louise was greeted by a sight that sent gooesbumps up her arms. There beneath a sign with words barely visible in the gloom was a lone chest. Taking cautious steps Louise slowly made her way over to it. "To open or not to open?" was the question floating around her mind as she stretched out a nervous hand to the lid of the chest.

As she stood there the minutes trickled by with her not making a move. Finally steeling her resolve Louise made the decision to open the chest. Firmly she placed her out stretched hand on the lid of the chest and pushed it up.

As she lifted the lid Louise was forced to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness that emitted from the chest. Once she had blinked away the black spots that danced across her vision and she had become accustomed to the new light, Louise looked back to see what the chest contained. What was there made a crazed grin spread across her lips and a glint of glee sparkle in her violet eyes.

Shining, light blue diamonds and lots of them. Eagerly Louise reached in and picked up one of the sparkling gems. It was about the size of her closed fist and felt cool to the touch. Never had Louise ever seen something this breath taking so far in this world.

Though this happy occasion was not to last. The light of the collective diamonds was enough to read the sign with ease. When Louise looked up to read the sign what was written made her heart sink.

_/ If you like what you see here wait till you get back home 3 /_

Without thinking Louise dumped the all of precious gems into her bag and ran for her home. Through stumbling, panting, fighting monsters met on the way out and a few grazes Louise ran without stopping to her livelihood. Jumping the last few steps out of the cave onto the bridge Louise was greeted by the burning light of an inferno.

Her entire home was covered in flames and most of it had already burnt away at the wooden structure turning it to ashes. Shaking her head with the tears that had started to fall Louise ran down the path that lead up to the barn where the terrified screams of the farm animals that resided there pierced the cloud covered sky. Exchanging her sword for a pick and axe Louise hacked away one of the barns walls until there was a hole big enough for the frightened animals to make their escape.

It was then that a shriek from Doreimus caught her attention. A floating ember had landed on the roof of his stable and had started to grow into a small fire. Jumping down the steps and hacking away at the fence line she hurried to Doreimus's side. Placing the tools back into her back Louise made quick work of the lead that held the large stallion in place.

Pulling heavily on the lead Louise was able to convince the panicky stallion to follow her away from the flames now engulfing the stable to the nearly completed bridge heading towards the dark oak forest.

Jumping on the steeds back and using the lead as reins, Louise took one last teary eyed look at her beloved home. Someone had placed the diamonds down there as a distraction so they could destroy her home and knowing that was enough to abandon the place with slight hesitation.

With a light but firm nudge with her heels Louise urged Doreimus to jump the distance from the end of the bridge to the shore. Finally Louise started her journey to find out who she was and to find out who had destroyed her home.

**? PoV**

It had been months since he had been in the area of the strange skin. So it was a slight shock when he returned to observe her only to find smouldering rubble. As he approached the wreckage he was glad to see that even though the place was a mess that the girl was not a part of it. With just a thought, a jet pack appeared on his back and with it he took to the sky for a better view of the area. That's when the tracks of a horse caught his eye heading towards the north.

"What happened here and where are you headed?" he asked himself out loud only to be greeted with the oink of a pig that had plodded up to him and looked up at him with a blank stare. With a dry chuckle he patted the clueless creature before heading off in the direction of the hoof tracks.


End file.
